


Dance with the Demon

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a teenager in this, Bill is the same age as Pacifica, Demon twins au, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, One-Sided Attraction, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: While at a fancy Christmas Gala, Pacifica dances with an unwelcomed pest to get more information that might save her friend (Demon Twins Au)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well since I’m bored now, I’m gonna finally write the one shot I put off for months now! 
> 
> This takes place in an AU where Bill was born as a human into a rich family, much like Paz’s. Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel (or Alcor and Mizar, who are shaped like a pine tree and a shooting star respectfully) are the dream demons. 
> 
> As a side note, I totally did not listen to the Machoism Tango by Tom Leher song a billion times while writing this. 
> 
> Bill is 13 in this, around the same age as Pacifica.

Pacifica took a drink of her punch. Many wealthy folk danced around in the ballroom while others darted around the room, catching up on the latest pointless bit of gossip. The curtains to the room were open, allowing the moon and star light to shine through. Snow slowly fluttered to the ground outside.

Ugh. If only Gremloblin could crash this stupid party, at last that would be an excuse to get out of this and read more of the journal…maybe not the best idea given that the last time that happened her father almost grounded her for the whole summer. It wasn’t until Mizar did something to him that he levitated the punishment, giving her more freedom.

The pit in her stomach returned.

Alcor.

What was she going to do?  Alcor was sick, slowly loosing strength by the day. Even with Mizar’s help, it seemed all in vain.   Who knew how long he could last…

“May I have dance?” William said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Pacifica turned. Bill, who was the same age as her and sported a black suit with a yellow shirt under it, which popped against the golden-brown of his skin, standing there, hand extended. His black hair was slicked back, instead of being its usual unkempt mess. 

 A scowl crawled onto her features. Great. Him.

Wait. Bill had one of the other journals, which might have something in that could save Alcor. Maybe...

“Fine,” Pacifica said.

Pacifica forced a smile onto her features, knowing fully well her parents are watching her right now.

A smirk danced on the boy’s lips as he twirled her around. “I never thought you’d smile like that for me.”

Ugh. The nerve of this bastard!

Pacifica took a deep breath. Punching Bill in the face will solve nothing…as much as she hated it. Though, that would be rather nice right now…

Pacifica had to get the journal. She just had too!

“What do you want, Bill?” Pacifica asked, fake smile on her lips.

“Not sure what you mean. You need to be more pacific.”

“Really?”

A shrug. “What? It is true.”

She rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long night.

 “Where is the second journal?" he said, the sharpness in his voice cutting her like a knife. "You and Wendy did a spell from it a few days ago. I will know if you are lying.”   

 Pacifica hesitated. Crap, crap, crap! What should she say? She could lie, but-

“Now, where is it?” he whispered into her ear. “Be more pacific.”

“Nowhere far as you know.”

“Sure it is,” Bill said, grip tightening. “I will find it.”

That earn him an eye roll. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I shall. Now tell me, how is Alcor doing?”

Her nostrils flared, eyes narrowed. That does it!

Pacifica let go of him, sending Bill hurling into a wall. Everyone’s eyes fixed on her, including her folks. Oh, god!


End file.
